Question: Find the remainder when $x^{44} + x^{33} + x^{22} + x^{11} + 1$ is divided by $x^4 + x^3 + x^2 + x + 1.$
Explanation: Let $\alpha$ be a root of $x^4 + x^3 + x^2 + x + 1 = 0,$ so
\[\alpha^4 + \alpha^3 + \alpha^2 + \alpha + 1 = 0.\]Then $(\alpha - 1)(\alpha^4 + \alpha^3 + \alpha^2 + \alpha + 1) = 0,$ which simplifies to $\alpha^5 = 1.$  Then
\begin{align*}
\alpha^{44} + \alpha^{33} + \alpha^{22} + \alpha^{11} + 1 &= (\alpha^5)^8 \cdot \alpha^4 + (\alpha^5)^6 \cdot \alpha^3 + (\alpha^5)^4 \cdot \alpha^2 + (\alpha^5)^2 \cdot \alpha + 1 \\
&= \alpha^4 + \alpha^3 + \alpha^2 + \alpha + 1 \\
&= 0.
\end{align*}Since the first polynomial is 0 for every root $\alpha$ of the second polynomial, the first polynomial is divisible by the second polynomial, which means the remainder is $\boxed{0}.$